


Practically Married

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book Spoilers, Book!Malec, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Malec, Heavy Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Humor, This is supposed to be a Christmas fic. But it's not very Christmas-y, thanks for reading in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: Where Alec and Magnus are essentially a married couple, (even if they’re not married yet) and are living together and have two beautiful children. They are finally happy at last. As happy as they should have always been.





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this fic to be done by Christmas, but obviously I failed miserably... I couldn't write all the parts, so, lets say it’s more like a collection of one-shots connected with each other! Because I really had no time to do any better and write aaaall the little pieces in between and I had to skip some...  
> P.S: I did the final editing for this thing half-asleep so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out.

Alec entered their loft, exhausted after a long day of training and demon hunting, and upon stepping into the living room was met with an astonishing sight. (And not in a good way.)

“Magnus???!!”

“Alexander! You're back!” His Warlock came out of their room padding barefoot over to him to give him a 'welcome-home' kiss. “I didn't hear you return.”

Alec kissed him back briefly, but stayed focused on the matter in hand. “Mags. What did you do to the ceiling?”

“Oh?” He asked looking up even though he perfectly knew what was there. “This is mistletoe.” He said casually, as if it was just one branch and not almost half a forest covering the whole ceiling.

"Mags, those things must be full of bugs! Maybe even _spiders_!"

"Don't worry darling." He chuckled at Alec's panic. "It's magic mistletoe. Completely bugs-free and also resistant to time decay."

Alec sighed defeated, his arguments lost. "What do you want all that stuff for, anyway??" He pouted.

Magnus smiled, intruding his personal space, not that he minded at all. "I'm glad you asked! Well, as you, my dearest Nephilim couldn't possibly know, because you Shadowhunters are soooo boring…"

"Is that so??" Alec cut him off smirking, wrapping his hands on his waist and pulling him closer to whisper, almost against his lips. "Am I boring you Mr.Bane?"

"N-Not at all." Magnus gulped, not expecting his sudden boldness but loving it nonetheless.

"Really?" Alec asked again, his voice low and seductive, sending the Warlock reeling.

"Yes." Magnus managed, his own voice shaky, as his not-boring-AT-ALL Shadowhunter leaned even closer, his breath, on Magnus' face, who shuddered and leaned closer too, to kiss him.

"Good." Alec said and let him go, pulling back, smirking even more at the whining sound of protest Magnus made when denied his kiss. The Nephilim moved to the couch, sprawling down on it and dropping his head on the back, looking up at Magnus who was still standing behind it with a dazed and scandalised expression on his face.  "So… what is this for anyway?" He asked, waving a hand towards the ceiling. "Your boring boyfriend is curious to know."

He smiled innocently at him and Magnus blinked, snapping out of his daze, and in a moment, had crossed the distance between them and straddled Alec who was still on the couch. The Nephilim drew a surprised breath, his eyes widening momentary, but immediately, brought his hands on Magnus' hips steadying him.

"That, my gorgeous, too-hot-for-my-own-good-and-not-boring-at-all, Shadowhunter, is for what you just denied me."

Alec raised an eyebrow both at his compliments and in silent question, not really getting Magnus' explanation about the mistletoe.

"It is an ancient Christmas law," Magnus explained dramatically, "that whenever you meet someone under the mistletoe, you ** _have_** to kiss them.

Alec looked at him amused and smirked, not really buying it. "Really? So should I kiss whoever enters our home?"

"Of course the kiss varies, depending on the person you're facing." Magnus added hastily pouting. "You will only kiss **_me_** properly."

"But what if I want to kiss someone else too?" He teased. "Jace for instance."

"Feel free to." Magnus glared at him while Alec tried to suppress his laugh. "I'd love to see the look on both your faces." Alec made a face of disgust thinking about kissing his brother and knowing he won that one, Magnus smirked and went on. "Meanwhile, I'll be kissing…"

"Okay I got it, no kissing anyone but you." Alec interrupted him, pouting.

The Warlock's satisfied smirk grew as their roles in teasing were reversed.

"But Mags…" Alec said, tracing patterns on Magnus' thighs with his fingers, his voice seductive once more. "You really think you need all that?"

"You didn't kiss me before…" He complained, a little breathless.

Alec stopped his hand movements, gripping him tighter, wrapping a hand around his waist and pulling him close again.

" _You called me boring_." He breathed against his lips, pouting.

"And then I called you a scorching hot sex god."

"No you didn't."

"It must have been in my head then. But I really did."

The Nephilim threw his head back and laughed, before swooping in and finally kissing him. "I love you so much."

"That makes two of us." Magnus smiled at him pulling him back for another kiss that Alec eagerly returned.

"Can you get rid of the plants now then please?" Alec asked between kisses.

"You won't kiss me if I do…" Magnus muttered pouting once again.

"Baby… You know I always want to kiss you, you just have to ask."

The Warlock pouted more and Alec smiled, still tracing patterns on his skin.

"You know I can't resist you." The Shadowhunter tried again.

"Unless I call you boring."

"Unless you call me boring." He confirmed smiling patiently.

"I won't then."

"You do that."

"Deal." Magnus said waving his hand, making all the mistletoes but one disappear, before diving down for one more kiss as Alec laughed against his lips.

~○~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware it’s rushed, fragmented, missing some parts and awful in general but the circumstances didn’t allow me to do better and for that I apologise... I'm sorry… I know it sucks...  
> (I should have trashed the whole thing but I felt sorry for it -.-)


	2. Doting parents

After a little while, their (quite innocent) kissing session ended and they were cuddling on the couch, Alec's head resting on Magnus' shoulder as they absently watched the fire burn in the hearth.

"It's too quiet." Alec commented all of a sudden.

"Nice isn't it?" His Warlock said pressing a kiss on his hair.

"Yeah…" He paused. "Mags? Where are the kids?" Alec asked not really worried, knowing Magnus would never be careless with them, no matter what.

He chuckled tracing a rune on Alec's arm. "With Izzy and Simon. I believe he's showing them a new videogame. He also assured me they were going to order take out for dinner, so they are completely safe."

Alec laughed at the jab on his little sister's cooking. "Good. They're staying there for the night right?* We should call them to say goodnight…"

Magnus smiled fondly at him. "You're so cute."

"Shut up." Alec blushed mock-punching his arm. "As if you wouldn't call. And I haven't talked to them today!"

"Such a doting father." Magnus teased conjuring the phone.

“Are you jealous of our children?” The Shadowhunter smirked at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He scoffed.

Alec chuckled. “And don't pretend for a moment to be better than me! Last time you were the one who couldn't wait to speak to them!”

"You got me there. Oh well. I'll go first!!!" He grinned.

"Hey!" He exclaimed but Magnus had already dialled the number and was waiting for them to pick up. Alec decided it'd be too childish to wrestle the phone off his hands now. He'd get back at him later. 

“Hello Samuel.” Magnus said pleasantly, winking at Alec, making him snicker because of the false name. “How are you guys doing? Our little angels aren’t causing you trouble, are they?”

 _“Who’s a doting father now?”_ Alec mouthed at him leaning closer to listen at the phone, and Magnus stuck his tongue out to him, mouthing back. _“Who’s jealous now?”_

“Everything’s fine Magnus don’t worry.” Simon answered missing their hushed discussion. “We had pizza and will go to sleep soon.”

“Don’t let them watch anything scary on TV!!” Alec raised his voice so Simon could hear and Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “They’re still children!” He exclaimed answering Magnus’ questioning stare.

“Honey, you’re such a worry wart, seriously. They have a father that is half demon, and another who kills demons for a living. Do you seriously think they’d be scared?”

“They. Are. Just. Children.” Alec said firmly.

“Fine. You win.” Magnus sighed. “You heard him Sheldon. No scary stuff.”

“Don’t worry.” Simon who had been waiting patiently said. “We just saw Star Wars.”

“Don’t make my kids nerds please.” Magnus said.

“What’s wrong with that??” Simon exclaimed and Magnus laughed.

“Just make sure to sleep soon.” He said.

“Yeah, yeah, we know Magnus. It’s not the first time. Wait.” He said, knowing already what the Warlock was going to ask next, and then shouted. “Rafael!! Max!!”

They heard running and then, “PAPA!!!” Their younger son squealed delighted on the phone.

“Hey baby.” Magnus said beaming, and Alec leaned even closer to listen better. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah!!" The little Warlock exclaimed. "Lots of fun!!! Uncle Simon showed us a game with a magic key!"

"And a duck doing magic like papa and Max!" Rafael added too, and their parents chuckled, their heads leaning together, both listening.

"Papa, papa!" Max said again. "Can you make thunders too?? And ice??"

Magnus looked at Alec just as Alec looked at him, raising an eyebrow. His Nephilim shook his head, his eyes widening warningly, mouthing, _" **Don't.** "_

Magnus’ eyes shone mischievously and he grinned. "Of course I can sweetheart!" He said and Alec face-palmed muttering, " _Dammit Magnus…_ " 

His Warlock covered the phone and whispered at him, smirking. "Did you seriously think I'd let our son believe that Donald Duck is a better Warlock than his father?????"

" ** _Who_**????" Alec asked, whispering too and Magnus just laughed. "Don't laugh at me!" He hissed, only making Magnus laugh harder.

"Will you show me tomorrow papa???" Max asked excited, oblivious to his parents' whispered conversation. "I want to do it too!!!"

"Look what you've done now!" Alec hissed again.

"Shush." Magnus whispered kissing his cheek. "Of course baby." He told Max. "But first, we must learn some other kind of special magic, okay?"

"Okay!" The baby Warlock chirped.

"See?" Magnus whispered giving Alec a lopsided smile. "Easy~"

The Nephilim shook his head in exasperation. "Good job Mags. Well done." He mocked, patting his lover’s head, smiling.

"Hey! Watch the hair Lightwood! And don't patronise me!" Magnus said louder, swatting his hand away. (Not that it was any use, his hair was already ruined by the make out session before, but he had been too busy to notice. Or care for that matter.)

"Are you guys fighting??? Daddy??" Rafael's worried voice came through just before Alec burst out laughing at Magnus’ antiques.

Magnus poked him in the ribs trying to suppress his own laughter and failing.

"We're not fighting baby, don't worry." Alec told their oldest son, poking Magnus back.

"They're fighting???" Max's shocked voice came through too.

"No." Rafael told him. "It's okay."

"Papaaaaaaaa!!! Daddyyyyy!!!! Don't fight!!" Max shouted on the phone.

"We're not, we're not." Magnus assured them too, smiling.

"Promise???"

"Promise." Magnus and Alec said simultaneously.

"Hey." Izzy suddenly came on the phone, taking it from the boys.

"Hey sis." Alec said. "What's up?"

"The hands of the clock. It's getting late. Wait a moment." She said before shouting. "Boys! Go with uncle Simon to get ready for bed."

"Yes aunt Izzy." The boys said at once not making any fuss.

"What did you do to our children???" Alec asked.

"What sorcery is this???" Magnus backed him up. "Why are they obeying you??"

"They are never **_that_** obedient with us!!"

"Because you've spoiled them rotten that's why!" Izzy reprimanded them. "You two are too soft, they have you wrapped around their tiny fingers."

"Nonsense." Alec said.

"We're very strict."

"Yup."

"Tyrants."

"What he said."

"I swear, both of you are more childish than the kids."

"We're not!" They both exclaimed at once, then turned to look at each other surprised and burst out laughing.

"Are too." Izzy said, a smile in her voice rejoiced by hearing her brother and Magnus being so effortlessly happy. They really deserved it. "Anyway! C'mon now, time to say goodnight, it's getting late. And you two go to bed too, you have to wake up early tomorrow."

"So bossy…" Alec muttered, while Magnus said, "Of course we will." winking at Alec and earning a mock punch for it, and a hissed: _“Not in front of my baby sister!”_

Izzy either didn't notice the Warlock's tone or pretended not to. Probably the first, or else she would have said something.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow guys. Boys come say goodnight!" She called her nephews, her voice fond.

"I used to be her favourite…" Alec joked pouting.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Magnus told him but before Alec could utter his comeback, Rafael spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Hey." Alec said smiling. "Ready for bed?"

“Yeah…” Rafael said.

“Is something wrong baby?” Alec asked concerned.

“No… I just…”

“What is it?” He said again glancing at Magnus worried.

“I didn't see you much today… I missed you."

Alec’s face went immediately from worried to practically glowing, ecstatic with joy. “Do you want us to come get you?”

“By the Angel dad, I'm not a baby!" Rafael exclaimed, sounding as if he already regretted telling him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

“First thing." Alec said still beaming.

Magnus was looking at him talking to Rafael who he **_knew_** was blushing by now. Their baby Nephilim was much like his dad in that aspect. _‘They are too adorable…’_ Magnus thought still staring at his beloved dreamily.

“What’s daddy saying?” Max chirped curiously in the meantime, trying to take the phone from his big brother’s hands and failing as Rafael raised it higher so he couldn’t.

“He said goodnight and you missed it!” He teased.

“What??? Nooooooo!!! Daddy don’t go!!! Papa!!!” The toddler whined on the verge of tears while Rafael laughed taking pity on him and handing him the phone. “Daddy????” He asked again gripping it tightly. Rafael laughed more, tousling his hair.

“I’m here baby don’t worry.” Alec reassured him.

“Papa?”

“I’m here too sweetheart.”

“I thought you left…”

“Never baby.” Magnus reassured him.

“And we’ll see you tomorrow, yes?” Alec crooned.

“Yes!” The little Warlock chirped, already cheered up.

“But now it’s time for bed.”

“Goodnight daddy.” Both children said. “Goodnight papa.”

“Sweet dreams.”

“Sleep tight.”

They said, finally managing to get off the phone. Alec could almost see Izzy shaking her head at them exasperated, but she really was no better than them and had no right to speak. Their kids had every Shadowhunter in the New York institute wrapped around their little fingers, not just their parents. No one could say no to them for long.

He turned to look at Magnus and noticed his Warlock was already staring at him fondly.

“Mags? What is it?"

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you happy." Magnus told him, the smile never leaving his face.

Alec smiled sweetly at him, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Right back at you. It's Heaven on earth."

"Well, now that the kids are out of the way, I wonder what we could do…" Magnus mused wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

Alec laughed. "You're a demon."

“Guilty. Actually, just half, but you knew that when you agreed to live **_and_** adopt two kids with me."

“Oh shush." Alec chuckled, knowing it was safe to joke about that now that it no longer had any power to hurt Magnus. “You agreed too, knowing I was a Shadowhunter."

“Nobody's perfect babe."

"You're impossible."

"But you love me."

Alec smiled teasing. "Can you tell?"

"Darling, the whole world can tell."

The Shadowhunter laughed, then grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, and whisper before kissing him. "Good."

Magnus hummed, smiling against his lips as he kissed him back.

**~o~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I don’t know if that is considered normal in other countries etc. but when I was a kid we used to spend days living with our grandparents sometimes, even when our parents weren’t busy. (Just so we could spend more time together because they weren’t living very near.) Admittedly, Izzy and Simon live very close, but my point is, it’s fun for the kids, soooooo. I don't think it’s weird.


	3. An early Christmas gift

"Actually," Alec said afterwards, "Now that we're alone, I wanted to give you something."

"Oh?" Magnus said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Does it start with a b?"

“What?" Alec asked confused, not getting it. "No, it starts with an-" And then it clicked. **"MAGNUS!"** He practically screamed, blushing. "That's not what I meant!"

"Aww…" The Warlock pouted theatrically, disappointed and Alec smiled wickedly regaining his cool and leaned close to whisper.

"Maybe later if you're good."

Magnus almost choked on air as he stared at the Nephilim with wide eyes, not expecting that and Alec laughed.

"Your expression is **_priceless_**." He said. "But I meant it." He added pressing a chaste kiss on Magnus' pouting lips. "However… before that…"

His demeanor did a U-turn as he looked down at his hands suddenly nervous.

"Alexander?"

"It's not much… Just an early Christmas present I guess…" He muttered fiddling with a loose string at his sweater's sleeve.

Magnus looked at his lover's hands realising something just then, and his heartbeat sped up _. 'It could be a coincidence.'_ He told himself. _'Don't get your hopes up.'_

"I will love it whatever it is Alexander." He said and Alec nodded, distracted by his anxiousness, not really seeing him.

"Okay then… Here goes nothing."

He took a small box out of his pocket, wrapped in glittery purple paper and a gold bow.

"Don't tell me you wrapped it yourself." Magnus asked staring at it in awe, loving the colours.

"I wrapped it myself." Alec muttered blushing. "I know it looks bad just open it!"

Magnus shook his head 'no' and hugged him moved and extremely happy; his Shadowhunter's small gestures of affection making him fall more and more in love with him every day. "You did it for me, and it's beautiful. Thank you." He whispered.

Alec chuckled nervously, calming down a little as he hugged him back. "It's just a box Mags. Open it please… And if you hate it it's okay…"

"You know I love jewelry Alexander." He teased to make him relax even though his own heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest.

"Just open it!" He repeated, vibrating with nervousness. "Please?"

The Warlock chuckled pecking his lips. "Fine, fine." He said trying to play it cool and hide the nervous trembling in his hands. _‘You're being ridiculous.’_ He chastised himself removing the paper. _'Getting so worked up over nothing.'_ He thought finally opening it. _'It's probably a new pair of earrings, or a necklace, or a brac-'_

His breathe caught.

_'-a ring.'_

There on the inside of the box, resting on the crimson velvet was a ring. And not just any ring. It was Alec's family ring with the Lightwood crest on it.

Misunderstanding his shocked silence for disdain Alec said. "You don't have to-"

"Shhh." Magnus muttered covering his lover's mouth with his free hand, still unable to take his eyes off the ring.

"Mag-" Alec tried to speak but Magnus pressed harder silencing him again.

"Hush." He said. "You'll ruin the moment."

Alec finally remained silent, studying him, his blue eyes anxious, and his heart racing.

Magnus took his hand away from the Shadowhunter’s mouth and gave the box back to him.

The Nephilim took it silently, dropping his eyes on his hands, hurt reflected in them. After briefly considering throwing the ring away he sighed softly and was about to put the box back in his pocket, when Magnus offered him his hand. He snapped his head up to look at him, not understanding, not daring to hope, but Magnus just smiled at him raising an eyebrow and waving his hand ‘impatiently’ in front of him.

Finally getting the message, Alec grinned and took the ring off the box.

"I know you don't want to get married yet…" He whispered taking Magnus' hand and putting the ring on his finger. "But I just wanted you to have it." He brought Magnus' hand to his lips kissing it and added lower, blushing. "I wanted you to have a piece of me with you forever."

Magnus smiled at him, impossibly happy intertwining their fingers. "I thought I had your heart?"

"That's a given." Alec told him smiling back. "And also…" He went on smirking, leaning closer. “You **_know_** what that ring means. And I want the rest of the world to know too. I want the _whole_ world to know you're **_mine_**.”

Magnus swooned at his boldness. "I **_love_** it when you get possessive." He purred.

"I know." He said kissing him.

**~○~**

“You know… I added something else on it…” Alec said afterwards, blushing.

“Oh?” Magnus asked intrigued, looking at it. “It doesn’t look any different to me.”

The Nephilim blushed more. “On the inside…”

Magnus took it off to look, and immediately smiled fondly at his beloved who rushed to explain.

“It’s a mundane custom Clary told me about…” He mumbled looking at the inner side of the ring too, where his name and a date were etched.

Magnus looked at the ring still resting on his palm, and whispered. “I’ve heard about it… But I never thought the day would come when I…” He bit his lip, his voice heavy with emotion as he looked back at Alec. “Thank you Alexander. And you even remembered the date.”

“Of course I did… It’s the most important date in my life after all. The day I met you. The day everything changed.”

Magnus put the ring back on, nodding, and rested his forehead against Alec’s, looking into his eyes smiling, not saying a word.

“And if we get married…” The Shadowhunter whispered softly, “You can use your magic to change the date to that…”

“ ** _When_** , Alexander. **When** we get married.” He corrected him.

Alec’s returning smile was brilliant. “ _When_ then.” He repeating sighing happily, kissing Magnus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec says "I know you don't want to get married yet…" because of what happened in "Born To Endless Night" between him and Magnus. I will leave the details out of it not to spoil you further if you haven't read it! In that case, I suggest reading it asap!!! It was AMAZING!!!


	4. Another early Christmas gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!!!

"Since you gave me my gift earlier, I should give you yours too." Magnus said looking at the ring in his hand and smiling.

"For someone who didn't want to marry me, you look quite happy with it…" Alec teased.

"Alexander!! I already explained myself to you!" He exclaimed.

The Shadowhunter chuckled softly. "I know… I get, I'm just joking."

"You'd better." Magnus told him kissing the ring. "Because I love it. I love you. More than anything. And here is the proof." He clicked his fingers conjuring a small box wrapped in blue paper the exact shade of Alec's eyes and handing it to him.

"Thank you…" The Nephilim said not knowing what to think. And then he remembered Magnus' previous words and added. "I love you too."

He chuckled. "Go on. Open it. By the way, I should tell you at this point, that the gift was in our room the whole night. I didn't just get it."

Alec nodded. "Of course I wouldn't think that."

“Open first, speak later.” Magnus snickered. “I hope you’ll like it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alec smiled just before opening it. “You know I’ll love it whatever it-”

His blue eyes widened as he stared at the box dumbfounded.

“Mags…?”

“Yeah?” The Warlock looked up from his new ring to smile innocently at Alec. “What is it babe?”

Mimicking his previous movements, Alec gave him the box and then his hand, beaming.

Magnus grinned and took them both, gently placing the ring on his finger.

Alec looked at it, his eyes shining with unshed tears. The ring was black and silver, with two intertwining lines creating the infinity symbol, with a sapphire and an emerald on each side.

“So…” Alec rasped, his voice suddenly raw with emotion, and barely a whisper as if he was afraid of shattering the moment. “What does that mean?”

Magnus took his hand and kissed it. “What I told you before still stands.” He whispered too. “I won’t marry you till we can get married in gold. And trust me sayang,” He said placing a finger on his lips to drown any complaints. “I will do everything in my power to achieve that as soon as possible. I’m sure we can and we will. **_Together_**. But until then… Well. I too wanted the world to know that you belong to me. And me alone.” He concluded, kissing the ring too.

“Always and forever.” Alec smiled at him.

**~o~**

“Oh, and to clearly answer your previous question sayang, this is an engagement ring. If you want it to be.”

“Well…” Alec pretended to think. “We **_do_** have two children together. I’ll do it for their sake.”

“You little…” Magnus said pouncing at him and tickling him.

Alec tickled back and soon they were a mess of tangled limbs, their ribs hurting from laughing so hard as tears of laughter were streaming from their eyes.

Having agreed on a truce they tried to catch their breath still wrapped up around each other, Alec’s head resting on Magnus’ chest, their hands bearing the rings, intertwined.

“I love you so much.” The Nephilim said looking up at him.

“I love you too my angel. More than anything.”

* * *

[Ring](https://twitter.com/Niennor_Night/status/815286558651809792)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check link for an image of what the ring roughly looked like. <
> 
> Note2: Same as in ch 3, their dialogue:
> 
> ["For someone who didn't want to marry me, you look quite happy with it…" Alec teased.  
> "Alexander!! I already explained myself to you!" He exclaimed.  
> The Shadowhunter chuckled softly. "I know… I get, I'm just joking."]
> 
> Is another reference to the events of BtEN.


	5. Proof of true love

Daylight streaming from the open curtains woke Magnus up the next morning. He blinked sleepily and turned away from it closing his eyes again, and reaching out to hug, Alec but his arms came up empty, finding only the cold sheets beside him. His eyes shot open as anxiety kicked in. _'Could it have been a dream? All of it; Alec, the kids, the ring?'_

He raised his hand to look at it and let out a sigh of relief. There at his ring finger was Alec's ring, shining in the morning sun like the glimmer of hope it was. He sighed happily still staring at it. _'I shouldn't think too much before drinking coffee…'_ He thought laughing at himself for his silly panic.

Right on cue, Alec entered their room carrying two steaming mugs. Once he saw him awake, his face lit up immediately, and he went to sit beside him on the bed, leaving the mugs on the nightstand.

"Hey…" The Nephilim ran his fingers through Magnus' messy bed-hair, his eyes shining with love, and leaned down to give him a good morning kiss. "Merry Christmas sleepy head."

"Merry Christmas gorgeous…" Magnus smiled sleepily eyeing his half-naked boyfriend. The house was warm enough to walk around with no shirt on. Maybe too warm. The Warlock had personally made sure of that.

“I made breakfast. The pancakes you like."

“Alexander you're a dream come true, I love you."

The Shadowhunter chuckled. "You only love me for my cooking."

Magnus made a shocked noise. "That's a horrible, blatant lie!!!"

“Is it now?"

“Of course." Magnus smirked rolling on his side to press a kiss on Alec's ribs. "Have you looked in a mirror recently? I love you for your body too."

Even though he knew full well Magnus was only joking and didn't really care what he looked like, a dark thought passed through his mind. He shook it off immediately, not allowing it to linger and tarnish his perfect happiness.

However, something must have shown in his face, because Magnus' smile turned concerned at once. Knowing him too well, his Warlock could easily tell exactly what he thought about.

As Alec spaced out for a moment, Magnus pulled his hand startling him enough to bring him off balance making him fall on the bed and then climbed on top of him straddling his hips.

The Nephilim looked up at him surprised but pleased nonetheless and he brought his hands to Magnus’ waist as he put his hands on each side of Alec's head to support his weight and moved closer to whisper. "Alexander. _My_ Alexander. My Alec."

His name falling like a prayer from Magnus' lips, whispered with reverence like it was something holy, made him shiver and close his eyes.

"You **_know_** I adore you." His Warlock went on, his warm breath on his face making him swoon.

He nodded.

"You already know I love you. More than anything. More than anyone I have ever met."

He knew, of course he knew Magnus loved him. Those thoughts just had a mind of their own. He couldn't stop them coming, only ignore and cast them away.

"You know I can't live without you." Magnus' soft voice was laden with pain.

And there they were again. The thoughts, all back at once. His eyes shot open as he gasped a pained "No."

And then Magnus' lips were on his, drowning everything out. The dark thoughts, the worries, the pain. Nothing mattered but Magnus' warmth, Magnus' holy love, his heart, beating only for him. Alec pulled him down hugging him close, and kissing him with everything he had, showing him too, in case he didn't know, the extent of his love.

They kissed until they ran out of breath, and then they kissed some more, smaller kisses filled with love and affection. Kisses that could heal any pain and make the future look brighter.

**~o~**

Magnus sighed blissful and rested his head on the Nephilim's chest.

"If you still don't believe me I have an idea." He muttered listening to his fiancé's heartbeat.

"Should I worry?" Alec teased, completely relaxed, gently running his fingers through Magnus' hair.

"Maybe." Magnus looked up to smile at him making him laugh.

"Let's hear it."

"I could cast a spell on you to change your appearance. Because even if your beauty and gorgeous blue eyes drew my attention the first time, it was your even more beautiful soul that I fell for. And I will love you and think you're beautiful no matter what you look like."

"You really would do that?" He asked dumbfounded, not expecting that at all.

"I would. To be completely honest, I would prefer not to, but if I could convince you that way that I love you beyond appearance I would do it in a second. I want you to be happy. That's all that matters to me."

"Okay." Alec said and watched with amusement as Magnus' face became first surprised, and then disappointed even though he fought to hide it.

"I, uh…" Magnus muttered nervously. He really hadn't expected Alec to say yes, but he meant what he said, and if that was what his Nephilim needed to feel better he would be damned if he didn't do it. "Do you wanna do it now? I need to get some stuff.” He said making a move to get off him.

Alec laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him back to him. "Is it possible to love you even more than I did before? Because I do now." He whispered looking into his eyes and kissed him.

Magnus was confused but melted into the kiss nonetheless.

"There will be no need for you to do that." Alec explained after they separated to breathe. "I don't think I'm beautiful anyway. I’m actually certain, that someone cast a spell on you to see me as beautiful no matter if I'm dressed in a suit or in Shadowhunter gear and covered with ichor."

"It's called love baby." Magnus smiled sweetly and kissed his nose, relief flooding his veins.

"It is?? I thought something was wrong with your eyes." Alec teased.

" ** _My_** eyes??" Magnus exclaimed fake-offended leaning down to stare at Alec with his cat-eyes making him swoon again. "Who’s the self-healing being between the two of us?"

"We both are." Alec said point-of-factly and Magnus snorted.

"Not the point. I heal better, so my eyes couldn't be anything sort of-"

"Magical?" Alec offered smiling, moving a stray lock of raven hair away from Magnus face.

"Not the word I would have used, but I guess it works, since I'm-"

"A prince?" Alec interrupted him again, biting back a smile.

"Not what I was going to say either, but it works too." Magnus concluded smiling back.

Alec arched his back to plant a soft kiss on Magnus' face. They had been through **_that_** another time in the past and he knew Magnus was no longer hurt because of who his father was.

"I'm sorry your Highness." He teased smirking. "What can I do so you will forgive me?"

Magnus' grin turned wicked. "I'm sure I could think of something…" He said, one hand trailing on Alec's chest, moving lower.

The Nephilim laughed, swatting his hand away before he could affect him too much. "No time. Breakfast is getting cold and we're getting late."

"I am a Warlock sweetheart, breakfast doesn't get cold unless I say so."

"You shouldn't waste your magic on trivial stuff." Alec said grabbing his hand that was wondering lower again.

Magnus pouted. "Fine. We have a microwave oven too. We can warm it up there."

"Magnus…" Alec reprimanded him.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly.

"We **_don't_** have a microwave oven."

"We have **now**." The Warlock smirked.

"Magnus."

"What's wrong baby?"

Alec shook his head letting it go, smiling fondly. "Nothing is wrong. Now come here and kiss me."

"Oh?" I thought I was the royalty around here. Are you ordering me around Alexander?"

"If you don't like it you can get off me so we can go get breakfast." He told him raising an eyebrow.

"I never said I minded." Magnus said hastily and smiled kissing him again.


	6. Rarer than Gold

 

They were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast, when Magnus looked up and saw Alec looking at the ring on his finger, a small smile on his face.

"It's silver." He explained. "Because it reminded me of you.* Precious yet usually unseen. And also, rarer than gold." He smiled. "It's simple because I know you'd prefer it that way, and… Oh. I almost forgot." He clicked his fingers, and a blue fire surrounded the ring. Alec felt the familiar tinge of magic where it touched his skin, but wasn’t burned by it. “Check it out.”

The Shadowhunter took it off to look inside. Magnus’ name had appeared, written in beautiful cursive beside the same date. "Thank you." Alec choked out. He knew Magnus loved him, but seeing the proof in little details like that, always got to him. "You know, I keep wondering what I did to deserve you."

"You got it backwards sayang." Magnus kissed his hand. "The real question is, what did **_I_** do to deserve you."

"Do you want the list organised by date, quantity, quality or Alphabetical order?" Alec said making Magnus laugh.

"I bet **_my_** list will be longer."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Merely the truth darling." Magnus winked.

"Look." Alec said, suddenly surprising him by leaning into his personal space, his face just a breath away. "I would love to show you how wrong you are by reciting the whole list to you, and even writing it down if you want, but that would take hours, maybe days, and our children are waiting for us. So…"

"Another time." Magnus whispered looking into his eyes enchanted.

"Exactly." Alec smiled pulling back, but Magnus grabbed his shirt stopping him.

"Do you think we have time for something else instead?" He asked mischievously, eyeing his naked torso.

"No Magnus."

"Oh c'mon." He purred, trying his best to seduce him since he hadn’t been able to do so before.

"You’re impossible. We will be late…" Alec complained, leaning in again, against his will.

"Just one kiss then."

"You know it's never **_just_** one kiss." He said wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck, unable to resist him.

"Two then. And we'll go."

"Mags…" He whined, even closer now, his body language coming in stark contrast with his words.

"You're just delaying the inevitable and wasting more time baby." Magnus smirked.

The Shadowhunter looked at him, his blue eyes darkened, and for a second was tempted to pull away just to prove him wrong, but what would be the point, when he was dying to kiss him too? So he finally gave in, closing the remaining distance between them and kissing him.

Magnus smiled against his lips. "I love you." He said when they separated, and Alec kissed him again.

"I love you too." Another kiss.

"Love you more." And another.

"Mags…"

"Hmm?"

"We have to…" He struggled to speak between kisses.

"Have to do what, my love?" The Warlock murmured moving lower to kiss his neck.

The Nephilim moaned involuntarily, forgetting what he was about to say, and pulled him closer.

Magnus kissed him one more time and pulled back, smirking when Alec chased his lips.

"I love destroying your self-control." He teased.

Alec's eyes widened. "Angel, the kids. I'm horrible."

"Relax darling, they are probably still asleep in this ungodly hour." Magnus said dramatically.

"Magnus, it's 10 o'clock."

"Barely the break of dawn." He said seriously and Alec laughed getting up.

"You're impossible." He crooned kissing his hair and taking his hand. "C'mon, let's go."

**~o~**

_They headed to Izzy's and Simon's house to get the kids and everyone else so they could go to the Institute together where Maryse was cooking Christmas dinner for them all. Jace and Clary had already gone there earlier to help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Based on Magnus' thoughts about Alec in the short story "The Course of True Love [and First Dates]"  
> ~o~  
> “If Jace was gold, catching the light and the attention, Alec was silver: so used to everyone else looking at Jace that that was where he looked too, so used to living in Jace’s shadow that he didn’t expect to be seen. Maybe it was enough to be the first person to tell Alec that he was worth being seen ahead of anyone in a room, and of being looked at longest.  
> And silver, though few people knew it, was a rarer metal than gold.”  
> ~o~  
> [Have I ever mentioned how much I love Magnus?????? I ABSOLUTELY ADORE HIM. He's an Angel.]  
> ~ο~  
> ALSO! "Sayang" means "Darling/beloved" in Indonesian.


	7. Practically Married

Maryse and Robert were ecstatic to see their grandchildren again, even though it hadn’t even been a week since they last saw them. Jace and Clary were the same, and after greeting everyone and catching up they sat down to have lunch.

After lunch it was time to open their gifts.

Max and Rafael had **_tons_** of them. Their parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles had all gotten the kids everything they wanted.

Magnus and Alec got Max a book he saw and loved, and Rafael a new pair of light-up sneakers, enchanted by Magnus to shine with all the colours of the spectrum and never run out of batteries. Their grandparents, aunts and uncles got Max more books and a fake pirate sword and ship, and Rafael an mp3 player full of his favourite Spanish lullabies.  Both also got a bunch of new toys.

Afterwards Maryse and Robert left with Clary and Simon to bring desert. The rest stayed in the library, sitting beside the fire. The children were playing with their toys while the Lightwood siblings and Magnus were relaxing drinking coffee and tea.

Rafael turned to Magnus to ask him something about one of the games and then he noticed.

"Papa why do you have daddy's ring?"

"Oh my. What sharp eyes my little one has." Magnus said grinning proudly.

"I'm not little!" Rafael exclaimed pouting.

"But why?" Max asked joining in too.

"Because, when a Shadowhunter like daddy finds the special person they want to spend the rest of their life with, they give them their family ring." He explained in a gentle voice, smiling softly.

"Then why weren't you wearing it before?" Max asked unimpressed. He already knew his parents couldn't live without each other.

Alec chuckled softly since the question was aimed at Magnus and he was off the hook thinking of something to answer.

Magnus looked at him narrowing his eyes, understanding at once why he was laughing.

"Because…" He started saying, thinking.

**~o~**

Since he was still looking at him, Alec could see the exact moment the idea occurred to him.

Magnus looked away from the kids, at his fiancé and his cat-eyes shone with mirth as he gave Alec that beautiful, yet dangerous smile of his that always meant trouble, determined to get back at his beloved for abandoning him to fend for himself against the tough question.

"Why don't you ask daddy?" He told Max sweetly. "He's the one who gave it to me after all."

Like laser point, both children's attention snapped back to Alec.

"Why?" Rafael asked.

"Did papa do something good?"

Jace and Izzy appeared behind both boys suddenly, closing their ears.

"Too much information." Jace said.

"Jace!!!!"

"They don't need to know what Magnus did. We can already see some proof of it." Izzy said pointedly looking at her brother's neck.

Alec turned crimson. "IZZY!!!" He exclaimed shocked, automatically bringing his hand up to his neck to touch the hickey there. He hadn't noticed it was half over his neck line.

He turned to Magnus waiting for him to say something but the Warlock was too occupied with trying to breathe through hysteric laughter to answer. Judging by his usual response to stuff like that, maybe it was for the best too.

Before he could say something more either, the kids squirmed shaking Jace and Izzy off.

"What don't you want us to hear??? Tell us!!! What did papa do?!?"

"Fine, fine…" Alec sighed softly and decided to go with the truth. "Papa didn’t do anything. I just didn't know if he would want it… That's why I didn't give it to him before.” He muttered looking at Magnus.

"That's silly!" Rafael exclaimed.

"Rafael!" All four adults in the vicinity exclaimed.

"But it is!" Max backed his big brother up. "Anyone can see papa adores daddy! Couldn't you?" He told Alec who stared at a loss for words.

Magnus laughed. "Yeah, couldn't you??" He echoed in his ear, draping himself over Alec.

"I guess I could…" Alec said.

"Even a 5-year-old could see the truth better than you sayang." Magnus sighed dramatically. "Can you see it better now?” He told him, a gentle smile on his face. “Do you finally know? If I want it?” He added taking his hand and kissing the ring there.

"Maybe…" Alec teased smiling brightly.

"You two are disgusting." Jace butted in shattering their little bubble.

Alec turned to glare at him and saw him grinning like mad too.

_'I'm really happy for you.'_ His eyes said, so Alec spared him and just smiled back.

"Aren't you surprised?" He asked instead.

"Please." His parabatai said. "You two are practically married already. Have been for some time now.”

Magnus chuckled. “Fair point.”

“I guess.” Alec agreed too smiling at Magnus, his eyes full of love.

“Definitely married.” He said again but they ignored him, too busy smiling at each other.


	8. Epilogue

_They returned home a little after nightfall and after feeding Chairman Meow they put the kids to bed. Alec tucked them in telling them a story while Magnus accompanied his lover’s narration creating pictures with magic. Once the boys were asleep, they tiptoed out of the room, heading to the living room where Magnus sat down on the couch sighing._

“I’m exhausted.” Alec said flopping down on the couch too, laying his head on Magnus’ lap.

“Me too…” Magnus said running his fingers through his fiancé’s raven locks making him sigh contently. “It was a long day. And we woke up too early.”

Alec chuckled softly. "You and mornings Mags... But you're right, we-" An involuntary yawn cut him off and Magnus laughed.

"We should go to bed." Magnus completed his sentence.

"In a little bit..." Alec said snuggling closer and taking one of Magnus' hands and kissing it, as his fiancé kept running the other through his hair. "It's so comfy here..." He muttered completely blissful. "I think I'm in Heaven..."

Magnus looked down at his Shadowhunter with adoration, wondering how it was actually possible to love him more every passing second. He leaned closer to press a kiss on his hair, then resumed his soothing movements. Soon Alec was out like a light, a soft smile lingering on his lips as he still held onto Magnus' hand.

In all his long years Magnus had never believed he'd be able to have that kind of ultimate, unadultered happiness one day. And then Alec came along, descending in his life like a true angel, effortlessly giving him everything he hadn't dared wish for, and more. He came along like the sun after a too-long night, to shed light into his darkness. To make his life worth living again.

This was truly Heaven.

**~o~**

* * *

 

 


	9. Bonus

Magnus was already fast asleep too, when half an hour later soft steps followed by a blinking colourful light, came along.

A table wobbled, the vase on it almost dropping to the floor, but small hands steadied it the last second.

"Careful!" A hushed voice reprimanded.

"I can't see!"

"I told you we should have brought a flashlight!" The voice rose a bit.

"Shhhh!!! You're going to wake them!"

Both voices fell silent as the boys held their breath. Magnus and Alec kept sleeping and the kids let out a sigh of relief.

"They're going to catch a cold..." Max commented.

"Should we wake them?"

"No!"

"Then what?" Rafael asked crossing his arms.

"A blanket!"

"Shhhhh!"

"A blanket..." Max repeated lower.

"Wait here. I'll go."

"But it's dark here!" The baby Warlock whined softly grabbing his brother's hand. "Don't leave me alone!"

"It's okay, Daddy and Papa are right there." Rafael soothed. "And there are wards in the house. It's safe."

"Okay..." He agreed reluctantly letting go. "Will you be okay?"

"I have my sneakers." Rafael said patting his head. "Don't worry."

Max nodded and Rafael left swiftly, guided by his shoes' light to avoid obstacles, and went to their parents' room. He retrieved a blanket and returned.

"C'mon."

They moved silently to their parents and grabbing one side of the blanket each put it on them careful not to wake them. Satisfied with the result, they smiled at each other and tiptoed away.

Rafael noticed Max being on edge and looking around while they walked through the shadows and even though he didn't like the dark too, he put up a brave front and took his hand.

"It's safe." He repeated smiling at his baby brother. "C'mon, I'll tuck you in."

The little Warlock beamed at him squeezing his hand. "Thank you! Can we leave a light on too?"

Rafael laughed softly. "Definitely."

 

* * *

 

 **~o~**  

**The End~**


End file.
